The invention relates to netting material and a baling device for making baled articles.
Known is a baler of the kind, which is used for the formation of bales of straw or hay.
In practice it has proved that when the netting has been wound roughly three times around the formed bale, the cooperation between the netting material and the more or less elastic baled material results in the bale having sufficient cohesion.
Nonetheless, the known baler and the netting material used thereby have several disadvantags.
The completed bale bound in netting is vulnerable at the end faces, particularly at their edges, with the result that there is a tendency for the bale to disintegrate after formation. Moreover, during the binding of the bale, the actual bale-forming operation of the baler is interrupted. The formation of a new bale can only be commenced after the previously formed bale has been enwrapped and ejected.